History of Margovya/News Page (Page 2)
This page contains news reports dated May 21 to July 20, 2013. Previous Edition: 1st Arbatskaya's joyful days in the MBA, over according to opponent's coach ABUKOV, Margovya - June 11, 2013 22.27: The Arbatskaya Monarchs lost against the Abukov Beasts in the third game of the MBA Finals, with the score of 102-99. The series standing is now 3-0, in favor of Abukov, meaning that the Monarchs have to win the fourth game or else their 11-year championship streak is over. "Before the first game, I thought the Monarchs were terrifying opponents, but then I realized they are just a bunch of suckers!" Abukov coach Marvik Siraulov boastfully told Margovya Patrol "Their joyful days are over, and when they come to realize it, we'll be at the court celebrating" Overloaded plane makes emergency landing on Top Gear Margovya aerodrome DOSTALINSKY, Margovya - June 4, 2013 13.15: Air Margovyan Express Flight 1187, a Beech 1900 carrying a full load of nineteen passengers and three crew from Ciudad del Celebridad to Yobatav, made an emergency landing on the Gaganovsky Aerodrome, a former Margovyan Air Force base that was closed in 1989 and is now more popularly known as the site of the test track of the popular car magazine show Top Gear Margovya. Captain Ruma Yefremov, pilot of Flight 1187, said that he understood the risks of landing on a heavily used runway, and that he accepted those risks as the lives of his passengers and crew were more important. "Also, I love Top Gear Margovya," he told Margovyan Patrol in an exclusive interview. "If I was lucky, the presenters would be there, and they'd see my plane land on their track. At least that's what I thought when I made the decision to land." Indeed, Top Gear Margovya was filming at the Gaganovsky Aerodrome when Flight 1187 made its emergency landing, and they managed to capture the whole landing on tape. As the plane lines up with the runway, a car could be seen driving on the Top Gear Margovya test track, and as soon as the plane stops and the engines slowed down, the show's "tame" racing driver, known only as "The Pimp" approaches the plane and offers to help the passengers disembark. Some of the passengers said that he refused to speak even as he helped them get off of the plane. "Our presenters had trained him not to speak unless absolutely necessary," TGM executive producer Yelizaveta Vulvanova said in an official statement. "That situation was not considered 'absolutely necessary', so he did not speak at all while helping those people get off of their stricken plane." As the plane had been brought to an area far away from the track, filming of this week's episode of Top Gear Margovya will not be delayed as both the show and the investigators are willing to give each other a wide berth while working. Biyebrov friend admits to luring Kumilyova into trap TENERIYOV, Margovya - June 4, 2013 07.55: "Yes, Ustin Biyebrov told me to lure Senator Gavrina Kumilyova into his trap." So says Ismail Adamov, a close friend of Margovya's current most wanted man, Ustin Biyebrov, who finally came forward to Margovyan Patrol and admitted that the former talk show host had told him to lure the senator/singer/host into a trap where he could finally kill her. Biyebrov apparently told Adamov to challenge Kumilyova in a race, during which Biyebrov would wait at the intersection of Agpayev and Maryanov Streets to smash his monster truck into an unwitting Kumilyova. Adamov finally decided to come forward as his decisions were weighing heavily on his conscience, and that he'd played a part in almost killing a friend. "Yes, I was a close friend of Ustin Biyebrov, but that was only because I was one of the few people who were willing to put up with his antics," he told Margovyan Patrol. "But I've known Gavrina Vasilyevna since we were in elementary, and she's one of the nicest girls I've ever known. Gavrina, if you're watching this, I want you to know that I'm sorry for challenging you to a race that day; Biyebrov made me to it." Biyebrov, who had been romantically linked with Kumilyova by rumor shows ever since they were first seen together in 2009, had become more aggressive in his efforts to woo the senator until it finally culminated in an attempted rape that saw him lose his show and his broadcast rights. Kumilyova, although admitting that she was not a virgin by the time of Biyebrov's attempted rape, would not allow him "in her," as she had sworn a vow to refuse carnal relations with any man that she didn't like. Just before he intentionally crashed his truck into her sports car, Biyebrov reportedly told his friends and handlers that "If I can't her, then no one else can!" Adamov will be charged with being an accomplice at attempted murder, and being an accomplice to the attempted assassination of an incumbent public servant, and he will be facing 35 years to life in jail. Student injured in car accident while on the way to graduation CALDUVA, Margovya - May 24, 2013 07.22: A senior high school student who was on his way to school for his high school graduation at Calduva State University in Talnaev, Calduva was injured after a Yakovich M94 monster truck smashed into his car. The student was rushed in to Calduva State Hospital, where he is now recuperating. After the graduation rites in Calduva State University, the principal, some teachers and students came over to hand the victim his diploma. It is known that a year ago, three people from Calduva State University were killed in separate car accidents on their actual graduation day. Roadside bomb kills 13 soldiers NEW MARGINALIA, Margovya - May 24, 2013 04.44: A roadside bomb exploded just outside the town of Peruviyanovsk in New Marginalia, killing 13 soldiers who was riding inside the armored transport that was struck by the bomb. Investigators are still unsure whether to call this a political terrorist attack, or an attack by Shining Path of Margovya guerrillas. The Shining Path of Margovya is an offshoot of the Peruvian Shining Path movement established when some of the Peruvian guerrillas relocated to Margovya after suffering defeats from Peruvian forces. The existence of Shining Path of Margovya was first acknowledged by former President Gennady Elemat, after the group began attacking villages in western Margovya. MBA Finals Round 1 starts today: Arbatskaya VS. Sugalskaya, Agpayev VS. Abukov DOSTALINSKY, Margovya - May 23, 2013 19.29: The MBA Tournament 2013 are now down to eight competing teams, and the first games have just ended today, with the Arbatskaya Monarchs winning their first of three games against Sugalskaya (109-92), and Abukov winning against Agpayev (111-107). The Monarchs coach Erik Spolstrov still hopes that the team will get its 12th straight win in the championship even without their five-year MVP Lavrenty Mikhailov. Before starting with the first game (Arbatskaya VS. Sugalskaya), President Viktoriya Vegova gave the opening remarks, while all competing teams commemorate the seventeenth anniversary of the Pontival Piranhas tragedy on May 23, 1996. The MBA Finals are now held in the Amanda Viktoriyovskaya Theatre in Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky, after a home-court argument on 2008 between Arbatskaya and Quintin del Pan broke and turned into a "boxing match". Pontival commemorates basketball team air crash PONTIVAL, Margovya - May 23, 2013 15.05: Governor Dmitri Perov of Pontival announced today a province-wide day of mourning in memory of the 1996 Pontival Piranhas basketball team, whose plane crashed near the Amazon River on this day in 1996, killing everyone on board except the pilot and copilot. Zosima Andivin, the only survivor of the team because he overslept and missed the flight, gave a passionate speech in which he said that despite the very devastating loss of the team, Margovyan sports in general and Margovyan basketball in particular managed to recover from the events and even improved their performance. The 1996 Pontival Piranhas, led by the big five of Boris Nestorov, Faddey Narmonov, Ilham Bukhraminov, Ruma Rasapinsky, and American import Ross Mattingly; had achieved the Margovyan Basketball Association's record for most games won, and they were headed for Sugalskaya to fight the Gamblers for the championship when their plane lost altitude and subsequently crashed into the Amazon River. Because of the crash, no team was named champion of the 1996 MBA Finals. This disaster was mirrored in 2011 by the Lokomotiv Yaroslavl hockey team in Russia. Category:Margovya